


The Stranger

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: Aaron has a fantasy that he thinks is impossible. Robert does his best to prove him wrong.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more 'risky' fics that I published on my blog ages ago. I'm putting it here only because someone asked me too. In this fic Aaron is restrained and then fucked without knowing who it is who is having sex with him. While this is all consensual in the fic I understand that this can be a sensitive issue so please feel free to give this fic a skip is this doesn't sound like your cup of tea. 
> 
> If you would like a more detailed description of the fic I have provided this in the end notes- this description contains spoilers.

It’s Fantasy Friday.

The whole thing started as something of a joke. Robert has always been keen on helping Aaron reveal his deepest and darkest desires. Not because their sex life is boring or anything like that. But because being open about these sorts of things has led to an emotional intimacy in their relationship that Aaron didn’t even know was possible.

They have a system now. Each month one of them will tell the other about a fantasy they have or a kink they want to explore, and on the last Friday of that month they try it out. Waiting the whole month means that by the time that Friday comes around the anticipation has built to such an extent that Aaron has started taking half days at work because he can’t think straight. It’s lucky that Robert does the same.

Aaron had laughed at Rob when he had first told him that he had built them a special room in the cellar of the Mill. Honestly, it sounded like something out of  _50 Shades of Grey_ (and Aaron had already been traumatised by that book enough when his mum had left it lying out on the dining room table.) But he can’t deny the usefulness of having a space that is exclusively theirs. When they married they put together their already impressive toy collection and over the years it has expanded even more.

It would have been easy to create a cliché sex dungeon, with red walls and all their toys proudly displayed. But that’s not really either of their styles. The walls are simply painted the same blue as their living room. Everything is organised into closed cupboards and light streams in from the windows.

Not that Aaron can tell, that is. At present, he is bound and blindfolded with silk.

Today is a little different because he can’t exactly remember what it is he has asked for. Last time Robert had asked him what he wanted it was just after he had let Aaron cum after what felt like hours of edging (an experiment to see if Robert could still make Aaron could cum despite his dick being caged. The answer is an emphatic yes.) His brain had been fuzzy with pleasure and he had just started talking, his mind so conditioned into opening up for Robert that at this point that he didn’t possess any ability to hide or lie about his deepest and darkest desires.

Obviously, Robert has been encouraging him for ages now to share his wants and needs. But there is always going to be a small bit of him that wonders if, because of his past, he is somehow messed up or depraved. But when Robert takes him in his arms and guides him to the very peak of pleasure the roaring of his blood in his ears drown that voice out and he lets all of his filthiest fantasies fly free.

There had been the one about being stretched so wide he could take two dildos up his cunt at once. Then there was the one about how Aaron sometimes wants to call Robert ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’. Then there was the one about how he sometimes wants to be tied up and fucked by a stranger, by someone specially selected by Robert, because he wants to show just how eager he is to give his body completely and utterly over to Robert’s whims and desires.

But surely, he wouldn’t do that today?

It’s hard to tell; the first thing Robert did was blindfold him so he hasn’t been able to tell what else is going on in the room. He’s been tied down to the bed, but only by his hands which are crossed at the wrist.

His fingers brush against the bracelet that had been Robert’s anniversary present to him a few years ago. This little contraption is the best thing he owns. It’s an impressive piece of tech that has several built-in sensors to detect and transmit touch. If he caresses the bracelet then Robert will feel the same sensation through the matching bracelet worn on his own wrist. He never takes it off and between the two of them they have worked out a language of touches that can be used to communicate all sorts of things.

“Are you ok?” Robert asks through a series of touches to the bracelet.

“Yes,” Aaron replies with a sweep of his fingers across his own. “Green.”

Their safewords are well established. Robert checked them twice as the tied the rope. He’s even explained to Aaron how to pull it to immediately break free. Whatever he is planning, it must be something big.

“You are safe,” Robert says aloud. “This is a fantasy you have asked for. I wouldn’t give it to you if I didn’t think you are ready,” he assures him.

Aaron nods. His heart is pounding with anticipation. He wonders if Robert can feel it through the bracelet.

“I love you,” Robert says, both out loud and through the bracelet.

And then, he leaves the room.

Aaron only has a few moments to wonder what is going on before he realises that there is someone else in the room. He tries to identify their footsteps but his head is too hazy, already dropping him down into that warm and comfortable space that he always finds when he submits to Robert like this. Christ, he never thought his husband would actually go through with this! He wonders how Robert feels. If he’s watching with the same thundering excitement that Aaron feels.

Then a gloved hand reaches out and touches Aaron’s thigh and his brain short circuits.

The man has big palms, almost the same size as Robert’s. He moves with careful consideration as if taking the time to remember what Robert has told him he can and cannot do. Aaron tries to imagine them together- Robert and this man- at a bar or in a club, planning his future defilement over cocktails.

Christ, it’s so hot Aaron could come from the thought alone.

The man’s hands are up and around his throat now, gently caressing the thin skin there. A gloved finger works its way into Aaron’s mouth and he gently bites at the leather, testing its thickness with his teeth. The finger trials over his plump bottom lip and suddenly Aaron feels incredibly exposed.

“Are you ok?” Robert asks through the bracelet.

“Yes,” Aaron says so that the stranger can hear it too. “More. Please.”

“Good boy,” the bracelet says, the message a reward in itself.

The stranger rewards him in his own way, running his gloved hands across Aaron’s nipples causing them to peek and pebble. It’s one of his most sensitive spots and Aaron wonders if Robert has explicitly told the stranger this. Whether he’s been told or simply worked it out for himself Aaron doesn’t know, and under the stranger’s skilled ministrations he doesn’t really care either.

Other sensitive parts of his body are caressed and teased. The undersides of his arms are stroked in such a way it causes an eruption of gooseflesh all over his arms. The crevasse of his waist is similarly stimulated, the touch strong enough to light a fire along the stretched skin of his belly.

He wonders if the stranger is enjoying watching all of his reactions. He can picture in his mind’s eye the exact expressions Robert would be showing if it were he that was currently caressing Aaron’s body- awe and wonderment as well as heat and desire. He wonders what facial expression the stranger is wearing.

The touches are good but he needs more. Grateful that his legs are untied he spreads his knees, inviting the stranger to touch him where he is most desperate for it. He would never have thought that he could ever be so brazen in his desires. He’s spreading his legs for a stranger like a whore for Christ’s sake. And yet, because this is Robert’s doing, it doesn’t feel seedy or sordid. It’s only a game between lovers, and this stranger is just a toy being used for Aaron’s pleasure, no different than the fucking machine that Robert bought them both for Christmas.

The realisation has him desperate to cum, something that the stranger immediately notices if the hand gripping the base of his dick is anything to go by.

He half expects the bracelet to vibrate with a message of “not yet” but it is silent. It’s just him and the stranger now. It should be terrifying but Aaron knows that he trusts Robert with his life. And that feeling of being able to give himself over like this is more euphoric than anything he has ever felt.

Aaron’s breathing calms and the stranger goes back to his ministrations, this time tracing over Aaron’s body with lips and tongue. Aaron tilts his head up, wanting to taste the stranger so that he can compare him to Robert, but his request is ignored in favour of his nipples being sucked to soreness. The freedom of his legs means he can arch into the touch freely, showing off his hard and leaking dick in the hope that the stranger will be enticed to put his mouth there next.

The plan works, and Aaron finds himself engulfed in wet and welcoming heat. If he were with Robert at this point he would be tangling his hands into blonde locks to pull him down deeper all while sighing about how good Robert feels. But Aaron has no desire to do this now. Aside from the fact that his hands are tied down, there is also the realisation that he does not want to praise this stranger for his skills, wonderful though they are. He’s here to do a job, nothing else, and Aaron’s only role is to lie back and take it.

Well, and to provide a good show for Robert, who he is sure is watching through the cameras installed in the corners of the room.

The stranger keeps sucking as he begins to finger Aaron’s arse open. Robert had prepared him a little when he had first tied him down and there is a satisfying squelch of lube as the stranger pumps a finger in and out of Aaron’s hole. The gloves are still on, which is a strange sensation, the feeling of being fingered slightly dulled through the leather. Aaron wonders if Robert will ever finger him like this or if he would miss the feeling of Aaron’s warmth too much.

The stranger takes his time although he’s being more careful than gentle. He’s located Aaron’s prostate pretty quickly and the combination of sensation there and the continued sucking of his cock as Aaron’s hips twitching desperately in the quest for more stimulation. Surely, he must be stretched open enough by now?

The stranger seems to hear his question as he stops sucking at Aaron’s dick. But before he can whine with impatience at the loss of the touch there is something blunt and hard pressing at his entrance. It’s undeniable; Aaron has been looking forwards to feeling this stranger’s cock in him and finding out how different it feels in him to Robert’s. But the cock inside him is not hot with the body heat of this man. Instead, it is cold hard plastic.

Oh god. He’s being fucked with a dildo.

Aaron feels all of his blood rush immediately south and his cock grows so hard he fears it may fall off. The dildo isn’t one he recognises. It’s thick- thicker than anything that he and Robert have in their collection and is pleasantly ridged in such a way that Aaron feels his prostate is being continuously stimulated. The stranger twists it in an out of him, showing Aaron the full range of sensation that the toy can offer him.

His hips are practically all the way off the bed, body completely open to receive more of this wonderful feeling. The stranger helps him, shoving a pillow under his hips and moving his legs so that his ankles are by his ears. The movement pulls his arse tight and lets the stranger work the toy even deeper into his arse. His hole is twitching and grasping like mad, the muscle spasms completely out of Aaron’s control.

The stranger lets go of his legs and focuses all of his attention on Aaron’s arse. The dildo is being thrust forcefully in and out of him at a pace that doesn’t allow Aaron any rest. The other hand caresses his skin, with a few well-placed slaps here and there just to enforce how very thoroughly he is being fucked. But then Aaron feels an extra pressure at his arse. It is wetter there and Aaron’s fucked out brain briefly wonders if he’s become so debauched that his body chemistry has changed and he’s now able to slick his own hole when he’s desperate to be fucked. Of course, it’s just because the stranger has added more lube, and now he’s adding another finger to Aaron’s already stretched rim.

His insides are still being pounded and Aaron wonders if they have become all swollen and red from the delicious abuse that his hole is taking. Between that and the extra stimulation at the rim, Aaron is dancing on the thin line between pain and pleasure. A second finger slips in, and Aaron wonders if Robert told the stranger of his other fantasies. How he has begged to be opened up like this and to be just used for Robert’s pleasure.

It is that thought that makes him cum.

He can’t tell if he blacks out because of the way that the blindfold is tied, but he is brought back to awareness by the vibration on his wrist.

“Are you ok?” the bracelet buzzes.

He’s too busy choking down his gasps and moans to speak but he is able to touch.

“Yes,” Aaron signals through the bracelet. “Yes. Green.”

The stranger seems to hear this too as he is suddenly moving up Aarons body. His skin tingles where the man’s skin touches him and Aaron reaches into the feeling. He can tell that the stranger has settled sitting on his chest, knees either side of him, pinning him down.

Aaron only has a second to wonder what is happening when the blindfold is pulled off.

The sight before him is breathtaking.

His husband, sitting on his chest, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, leather-gloved hands caressing his hard and red dick.

“Do you have any idea what seeing you like that has done to me?” Robert asks incredulously as Aaron tries to process what has happened.

“I couldn’t do it,” Robert explains as Aaron catches his breath. “I wanted to make your fantasy come true. But I couldn’t let someone else see you like this, all slutty and desperate to be fucked. That’s something just for me. Only for me.”

“Christ, Robert,” Aaron exhales.

“Don’t be angry with me for tricking you, please,” Robert asks.

“Of course not,” Aaron assures him. “I’m yours, Rob. Just yours.”

Robert beams at him and strokes his cock even harder.

“Fuck my mouth, Rob. Please.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Robert shuffles forwards to that his dick rests just at the edge of Aaron’s lips. He has to strain forwards to take it all but he’s so hungry for a taste of Robert that he doesn’t care in the slightest. Rob’s cock is absolutely dripping with precum by this point. The taste is musky, salty, and sweet on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you let me do that,” Robert says as he thrusts deep into Aaron’s throat. “I can’t believe you trust me so much that you’d let anyone I chose fuck you. God, you’re such a slut for this! You looked so perfect, all laid out there, begging with your body so desperate to be fucked you’d let a stranger have you. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a perfect whore in my bed.”

Rob’s clearly on edge as he cums in an instant, flooding Aaron’s mouth with stream after stream. Aaron tries to swallow it all, but with the angle his head is at a little bit slips out. Robert is on it immediately, licking the cum off his face before snogging him senseless, all his body weight pushing Aaron into the mattress.

They lie like that for a while, kissing the whole time, as they both try to process the scene. If Aaron thought the idea of being fucked by a stranger that Robert chose was hot then knowing that Robert decided he couldn’t share and decided to keep him all to himself is off the charts.  

“You know,” Robert eventually says, “I don’t actually think you’re a whore.”

“I like being your whore,” Aaron says. “I like knowing that I can just let go and that you’ll still love me and still want me.”

“Of course, I do!” Robert looks horrified at even the slightest suggestion he wouldn’t.

“And I like how you think I’m so sexy,” Aaron continues to explain.

Robert kisses him again, this time slow and sweet and sensual.

They really ought to untie Aaron’s hands but he wants to lie there a little longer. Robert has certainly introduced him to a whole range of things that he had never dared dream he would be able to experience. But there’s no denying that having this gorgeous, perfect, sexy man in his bed is the best fantasy of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron has a fantasy about being fucked by a stranger. Robert ties Aaron down and blindfolds him. Aaron believes that he then leaves the room (he doesn't). Aaron is then touched by a person wearing gloves and is unable to identify them (it's Robert). "The Stranger" plays with Aaron's body and fucks him with a dildo. Aaron orgasms and at that point Robert reveals his identity, explaining that he wanted to give Aaron his fantasy but doesn't want to share him. Aaron then gives Robert a blowjob while still being restrained. 
> 
> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


End file.
